Dragonborns of Magic and Vikings
by Blackrockshooterstar
Summary: Dragonborns. Humans with the soul and blood of any dragon race, shrouded in mystery. Hiccup and Raven are the only ones alive as they try to write their own destinies while trying to find who they are as a person. Follow them as they discover new mysteries, new allies, new dragons and new enemies as they face their pasts together.
1. The Meeting of Two

**This story was a request by my friends in IRL as well wanting me to rewrite the third movie with this concept. I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

From the colorful sky of dawn above the isle of Berk, a purple dragon landed in the forest, however, this dragon was strange in appearance compared to other dragons nearby.

The dragon had bright purple scales, the front side being violet with a streak of almost-black deep purple on its head in the middle, and the back sides of her body and some of the fronts are almost-black deep purple, with medium-sized purple wings that have a black-cherry-black or deep purple pattern to them, and has purple-white markings on one of its front legs and one of her back legs, with talons. It also has light crystal blue eyes. It also wears a black and silver saddle decorated with feathers along the sides and back and a black dragon bridle and long black reins.

The dragon turned its head towards the saddle on its back in worry. Sitting on its back, was a woman dressed in a black hooded coat to hide her appearance as she coughed heavily as she let go of the reins. The dragon cooed as if asking if she was okay.

"I'll be okay, girl." The woman replied as she got off the dragon. "Thank you for getting me this far, Nevermore." Said dragon glowed as she shrunk into a smaller size and her head reached the girl's waist, the reins and saddle had disappeared. "I can't take you with me to the village. You need to hide somewhere safe, I can't afford to lose you too, Nevermore."

The girl petted Nevermore's head before the girl ran away with Nevermore looking at her both sad and worried.

* * *

Hiccup sighed. Today was not his day. First, he was hunted by a Monstrous Nightmare under the dragon raid that morning. Then, he couldn't find the Night Fury he shot down and when he found the Night Fury, he couldn't kill it by himself and set it free. Like that wasn't enough, his dad put him in dragon training while he was in the forest before going out to search for the dragon nest before winter season, or else, they would be out of resources and won't survive the winter. He was the most failed viking that has ever existed.

Hiccup hadn't left the main room since his father left because he was lost in thoughts, why did the Night Fury spare him? Why couldn't he kill it when he had the chance? Those were the still lingering questions in his head from that afternoon. That was until he heard loud coughing sounds coming from the back of the house outside, Hiccup cautiously walked over to the back door that he escaped through to the forest hours ago. By the time he opened the door and looked outside, a person wearing a black cloak was lying on the ground and wasn't moving which alarmed the young viking.

"H-Hey!" Hiccup called out as he ran towards the person on the ground. "Are you okay?"

The person moaned in response and Hiccup quickly placed one of their arms around his shoulders, not wanting to leave her on the ground in the cold. As he dragged the person to his house, Hiccup had seen the intricate silver ring and gauntlet on their right arm which didn't seem like something that a normal person would wear in the Archipelago. It even had what looked dragon scale patterns in the gauntlet. Once getting inside again, Hiccup slowly lowered the hooded person onto a chair near the fire before walking away to fetch some water for them to drink and give the hooded person.

"Here. It sounds like you'll need it." Hiccup said and the cloaked person took it in both their hands, the young viking knew that there was something familiar with their presence.

"Thank you." The person thanked him in soft female voice before she drank the water.

"How long have you been out there?" Hiccup asked a little curious.

"A few weeks, at most." The girl explained. "I came to this island a few days ago without much provisions."

"Oh. You must have had it rough these past few days." Hiccup pointed out. "I'm Hiccup by the way. Mind telling who you are?" The girl placed the wooden mug down on the floor.

"Can you promise not to stare at me when I take down my hood?" The girl asked nervously and Hiccup nodded in agreement. The hooded stranger took down her hood and Hiccup gasped slightly in amazement.

The girl had soft purple eyes and long, wavy black hair with purple streaks. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her fringe was more brushed to the right side than the left, streaks of not only violet, magenta and purple-maroon but also a bright cyan color at some places in her curly hair. A gray metal band with spikes held the ponytail up with three small chains coming from each side and connected to a silver framed amethyst on the back of the ponytail. Over her left eye was a swirling pattern made of shiny pink paint that made the form of a wing and a silver earring of a dragon on top of her right ear.

"My name is Raven." The girl introduced herself a bit embarrassed. It was that moment Hiccup realised he was staring at her and shook his head to stop himself. "As you can see, I'm not from around here. I'm not a Viking, actually."

"Much like me then." Hiccup mumbled to himself and Raven looked confused as she didn't hear what he said despite them being the only ones in the room.

"What did you say?" Raven asked in confusion.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Hiccup quickly replied, not wanting Raven to know his status right now. "I have to go to bed. I have… dragon training tomorrow." The young viking groaned at his own words. Raven quickly stood up from her chair in shock.

"You have dragon training?" Raven asked and Hiccup nodded a bit confused. "Do you mind if I watch?"

"Sure, but I wouldn't keep my hopes up." Hiccup pointed out unsure. "Besides… you would been attracting a lot of attention looking the way you do."

"There's a reason why I have a cloak on." Raven answered blankly. "Look, Hiccup. I've been in hiding for months and now, I'm in a place where no one knows who I am or where I came from. I know how to not draw attention to myself."

"Sorry. I'm just stressed about tomorrow. I won't survive dragon training from the start."

"You don't know that. You just have to get comfortable being in the ring and observe others how they work, just trust your own instincts. Just be yourself." It was a short silence between the two before Raven blushed for the encouraging words she just said to a boy she barely knew and turned around in embarrassment. "I-I should go. It was nice to meet you, Hiccup."

"Wait." Raven turned back to Hiccup in surprise. "You can stay here if you like. My dad is out in an attempt to find the dragon nest and I'm usually alone since no really pays that much attention to me actually. I'm more of a nuisance than being noticed." The purple eyed girl smile gently at the Viking's kindness towards a stranger.

"Thank you, Hiccup. I would be very grateful."

The two then went to bed, Hiccup slept in his room while Raven took the bed downstairs. However, both of them seemed restless. Raven was worried about Nevermore, she had to be alone for a bit longer than she expected. The multi colored haired girl sigh before removing her gauntlet, showing a small dark purple dragon head profile on her wrist which Raven stares at.

Hiccup looks at the ceiling in wonder over his mysterious but beautiful guest. Her purple eyes reminded him of a pair of amethysts shining in the sunlight, a color that wasn't normal for humans at least. But you could see that Raven wasn't a bad person at first sight. Sure, she had strange hair and accessories as well the fact that she seemed to appear out of nowhere for help, but she doesn't appear to be a spy of any kind. Well, his world had just turned upside down. Rolling down his left sleeve, Hiccup looked strangely at the black birthmark on his left wrist that looked strangely like the Night Fury he met in the forest now that he had seen it up close. Though it was awfully too close for comfort.

What these two don't know. Their destiny has been intertwined and now a new legacy has just started to bloom, and maybe new relationships starts to blossom into something more.


	2. More Questions Than Answers

As the morning came, Hiccup had decided to show Raven around the village and what has been going on lately. Raven smiled at the village that has been living there for seven generations despite every house being new because of the many dragon raids they got. It saddened the girl somewhat that they had to fight dragons, they are such amazing creatures once you knew of their true nature. After all, she had a dragon friend which she had a sisterly bond with. The last place Hiccup showed was the arena, since he had Dragon Training in the morning and he was carrying an axe that seemed too heavy for him.

"I'm sooo going to regret this." Hiccup thought out loud. Raven gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just do your best." Raven said in comfort to try getting him less nervous. "Like I said last night, be yourself."

"Yeh, thanks for encouragement." Hiccup replied a bit sarcastic as he walked into the arena, though he smiled a bit as the only other person he knew that say those words to him was Gobber, who is their teacher for the Dragon training.

"Welcome to Dragon training!" Gobber announced as they all walked in and Raven stood by the bars that overlooked the inside of the arena.

She was a bit anxious but she remembered what Hiccup had told her about the one legged, one armed Viking with the other teenagers. Gobber was the Dragon expert of Berk and she knew they were safe with them, after all, he wouldn't want his only apprentice to die under training. The teens were talking about the injuries they would be getting and hoped to get a scar out of it. All except Hiccup. Raven could easily identify all the teens in the group from Hiccup's small descriptions of them. All she could say was that their names were awful except a few.

The girl with blond hair and blue eyes with a warrior's aura was definitely Astrid. The other blond girl with a boy next to her must be the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The only black head of the group was Snotlout, the main bully of Hiccup's and also his cousin. Stupid, if you asked her. Then the last one, who was the bigger one out of the group, is Fishlegs. That was a name that actually fit the boy to some degree thanks to his short legs.

Gobber approached the teens, ignoring the teens complains about Hiccup. "Let's get started! The recruit who does the best at dragon training will win the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village."

"Um, Hiccup already killed a Night Fury," Snotlout said mockingly, not noticing the nervous look on Hiccup's face. "So does that disqualify him, or…?" The twins burst out laughing as the main bully snickered before they turned to the cages. "Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Hiccup looked up at Raven, seeing the sad expression on her shadowed face and the young Viking felt guilty for some strange reason he couldn't describe.

"Now, Hiccup," Gobber said, breaking his thoughts and leading him to the centre of the ring with the other kids, "Don't worry, you'll do fine. You're small, and weak, so you have an advantage! They'll see you as sick or insane, and go after the more Viking-like teens. Heh, heh," He laughed at his own joke, Hiccup didn't think it as funny.

Hiccup got in line with the other kids, next to Fishlegs. Then they all faced Gobber, who was pacing in front of a door in the side of the arena that was barred off. Something on the inside rammed against the door and roared, causing all of them except Astrid to take a step back. "Now, inside these doors are only a few of the dragons you'll get to meet," Gobber started. "The Deadly Nadder—"

Fishlegs whispered some stats to himself. "Speed, 8, armour, 16."

"—the Hideous Zippleback—"

"Plus eleven stealth, times two..." Fishlegs murmured.

"—the Monstrous Nightmare—"

"Firepower fifteen..."

"—the Terrible Terror—"

"Attack eight, venom twelve..."

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Gobber yelled at Fishlegs. "And the Gronkle."

"Jaw strength eight," Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup as Gobber placed a hand on the bar of the door. Snotlout suddenly stepped forward, looking panicked.

"Wait, aren't you gonna teach us something first?" he cried, sounding genuinely scared.

"I believe in learning on the job," said Gobber matter-of-factly and he unbarred the door.

Not half a second later the doors flew open and a huge brown Gronkle shot out, growling deep in its throat, its wings buzzing like a bumblebee's. Everyone scattered, looking for a place to run. The Gronkle wasn't very good at manoeuvring through the air, and it crashed into the wall, dislodging a few rocks. It scooped one up in its mouth and prepared to shoot it out at one of them.

"Today is about survival," Gobber yelled as they screamed in terror. "If you get blasted, you're dead! Quick, what's the first thing you'll need?"

"A doctor?" Hiccup cried.

"Plus five speed?" pleaded Fishlegs.

"A shield!" Astrid exclaimed, not taking her eyes off the hovering Gronkle.

"Shields! Go!" said Gobber, pointing toward a large plank of wood off to the side that was laden with shields. Hiccup and Raven hadn't even noticed it before.

Hiccup race to the shields along with everyone else. Most of them grabbed the first one they saw and got back into the battle, but the twins immediately started quarrelling. Hiccup was searching for a handle to hold onto when Gobber picked up the shield, shoved it into his chest and pushed Hiccup back into the centre of the arena, "The most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield."

"Let go of my shield!" yelled Tuffnut, who was having a tug-of-war with Ruffnut over a shield with two skulls and orange flames.

"There's like a million shields!" Ruffnut yelled back, tugging harder on her side.

"Take that one. It has a flower on it," Tuffnut said, gesturing to the side towards another shield, "Girls like flowers." Ruffnut yanked the shield out of her brother's hands and with one strong blow whacked him over the head with it. Tuffnut swayed on the spot, slightly dazed, as Ruffnut made an innocent face.

"Oops! Now this one has blood on it." Ruffnut said.

They were so busy arguing that they didn't notice the Gronkle's shot blasting toward them until it had hit the shield in question and shattered it, sending them both tumbling to the side.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" Gobber shouted, sounding happy. The twins groggily raised their heads off the stone floor, "Huh?"

"Those shields are good for another thing: noise!" Gobber told us. "Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim."

The remaining four immediately began knocking our axes against our shields, emitting a hollow clanking noise and Raven quickly put her hands over her ears, she doesn't like that sound much. Astrid backed away from the Gronkle slowly, still making noise. Snotlout danced over to its left. Fishlegs and Hiccup went to its right. Hiccup tried to hide behind the empty shield stand.

"Every dragon has a limited amount of shots," Gobber said. "Can anybody tell me how many shots the Gronkle has?"

"Five?" guessed Snotlout, running with his shield above his head.

Fishlegs turned to Gobber and dropped his shield. "No, six!" The Gronkle buzzed up behind him and blasted the ground near his heels.

"Correct! Six! That's one for each of you!" Gobber cheered as Fishlegs dropped his shield and took off screaming with his arms in the air. The Gronkle buzzed after him, firing at him once more. "Fishlegs, out."

Snotlout and Astrid were standing off to the side. Astrid was standing in a slight crouch, ready to spring at any second, while Snotlout stood casually behind her and talked.

"So I just moved into my parent's basement," Snotlout said, trying to be suave while he and Astrid avoided the Gronkle. Astrid cartwheeled away from him and he called after her, "You should come over sometime to work out! You look like you work out!" He was blasted by the Gronkle as soon as he words left his mouth.

"Snotlout, you're done," Gobber said.

Astrid executed another cartwheel and landed with a grunt beside Hiccup. He bravely took a shot at conversation. "So I guess it's just you and me, huh?" Hiccup asked.

"Nope, just you," Astrid replied, cartwheeling away again. Hiccup looked after her in confusion.

"Huh?" Just then the Gronkle took a shot at me. It whizzed right over Hiccup's head, and he yelped and dropped his shield. Raven started to get worried as she had just observed the events unfolding.

"One shot left!" Gobber called. The Gronkle chased after Hiccup as he chased after his shield. The shield hit the wall of the arena and bounced off. Hiccup tried to go after it, but the Gronkle knocked him to the floor and Hiccup found himself pinned down by a dragon for the second time in less than twenty four hours.

"HICCUP!" Gobber cried, sounding genuinely scared for him. Hiccup stared in fear at the Gronkle. He could see a ball of fire welling up in the back of it throat. As Hiccup was about to accept his horrible fate, Gobber suddenly appeared and knocked the Gronkle's head away. The shot exploded about three feet above his head. "And that's six," Gobber said, grabbing the Gronkle by the lower jaw and wrestling it away. "Go back to bed, you overgrown sausage!"

The class regrouped, panting and rubbing the places where they had fallen on. "You'll get another chance, don't you worry," Gobber said, locking eyes with the smaller Viking. "Remember, a dragon will always, _always _go for the kill." Gobber walked away as Hiccup looked at the mark made by the Gronkle in realization. Raven took her chance and slide herself under the bars, jumping into the arena next her new friend.

"You okay, Hiccup?" Raven asked concerned.

"Yeah." Hiccup replied turning to the hooded girl. "It could have gotten better."

"But for a first timer in actual battle, you did great." Raven reassured him with light punch on his arm. Hiccup managed a small smile for the support of someone he barely knew unlike everyone else except Gobber.

"Just, who are you?" The two turned to the rest of the teens, who was looking very skeptical at Raven. Gobber had raised an eyebrow in question over the stranger with Hiccup.

"It's not what you think." Hiccup said in defense. "Raven and I met each other yesterday, we just became friends quickly."

"Pfft, who would want to be friends with you of all people?" Snotlout asked as he was about to walk out of the arena.

"Says the guy who thought it was a good idea to start flirting when a Gronkle was on the loose in here." Raven pointed out with a grin and the twins snickered at the comment.

"Excuse me?" Snotlout replied slightly annoyed.

"You heard me," Raven retarded with her arms crossed, "a warrior, such as yourself, would have the second nature to not be overwhelmed with their emotions as they cause distractions to themselves that can lead to more harm because they are not paying attention to the lines of battle." Everyone else tried to sniffle laughs that a complete stranger managed to get Snotlout acting like the idiot he is.

"Watch it! Good thing you're a girl, or else you would be in a world of hurt." Snotlout threatened.

"Oh~, I'm so scared." The hooded girl replied unfaced, her eyes slightly glowed at the mention and Hiccup sensed something unnatural in the air but noticed that nobody reacted like he did.

'_What is this energy?'_ Hiccup thought in wonder as he felt his mark burning slightly, but it didn't hurt, it was just there.

"Gale." Raven barely whispered.

Suddenly, a gust of wind came into the arena with a few leaves and pulled Snotlout into the air, causing the black haired Viking to roll around in panic around the arena. Everyone was laughing at the scene, especially Hiccup and Raven. Hiccup didn't understand the situation but hearing his cousin scream in panic in the air with no way of getting down, it was hilarious. Hiccup looked at his new friend and grabbed her hand, getting Raven's attention and nodded his head towards the exit. The two quickly ran away as the others were occupied with watching Snotlout, towards Hiccup's house and quickly got inside before laughing loudly over what just happened.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Hiccup exclaimed after calming down. "What you said to him was great but when he was flung into the air, that was amazing."

"I think Gale thinks so too." Raven mumbled to Hiccup's curiosity.

_'Gale?'_ Hiccup asked himself in his head until he remembered what Gobber had said to him in the arena, "I'll be back soon, I have to check on something."

"Huh?" Raven replied in confusion.

"I'll be back, probably tonight. I'll be at the Great Hall if you need anything." Hiccup told her quickly before running outside.

As Hiccup quickly navigates through the forest, Raven sneakily followed him. Her black cloak seemed to blend into the shadows, making her seem to vanish into thin air. Raven had always known since their meeting the night before and now having seen it under the dragon training, Hiccup had a secret and one about dragons. She noticed it right away. His eyes had a special spark to it, that of a dragon that slept deep inside that is starting to awake but having trouble to do so. That sign made Raven follow Hiccup through the woods, she had a hunch that he was as special as herself yet not having the same 'gifts' she has.

Raven was like Hiccup. She was an outcast. A person everyone believed to be the opposite of who they truly were and was treated badly because of this, treated as if they were vermin to their different societies. That's how she felt before she ran away from home. And Raven knew Hiccup feels the same way with the way he talked to her about dragon training the night they met. And with her encounter with Snotlout, treating his cousin as if he was worthless to everyone, her hunch was proved correct.

Following her new friend without being noticed was not easy, especially when you're walking with high heeled boots. Luckily, Raven's cloak was special and helped out a lot. Hiccup stopped at a small clearing with bolas laying on the ground, Raven looked confused around the hill over the massive damage taken to the area. A tree was broken in a strange angle and a deep crash mark on the ground made by something big. Raven watched as the auburn haired boy get down to pick up one of the stones of the bola.

"So why didn't you?" Hiccup asked out loud, not knowing that Raven was nearby to hear him. She watched as he walked away and got to the bola on the ground.

"Why would Hiccup go here of all places?" Raven whispered as she took down her hood. "There might be a way to find out, if this works."

Raven brought her hand up and purple wisps/flames appeared around it, aiming for the bola and a ball of purple magic onto them. Purple clouds started swirling around, making the bola move around into an instinct pattern and a dark purple silhouette. A silhouette of a dragon that she can't recognize, but as she observed the dragon from all angles while walking around it and she was in shock.

"A… Night Fury?!" Raven exclaimed in extreme shock. "I thought they didn't exist anymore." Suddenly, the bola burst into flames as the silhouette disappeared and the bola disintegrated into ashes in a few seconds, Raven yelped in fear before grunting and placing a hand on her forehead in annoyance, "It lasted longer than last time. Note to self: Practice more with my magic when I reunite with Nevermore. But still, this doesn't make any sense. A dragon captured by a bola can't really get themselves out without entangling them even more. Did Hiccup actually…" Raven turned to the path the Viking went minutes ago, "...free the Night Fury? By himself?"

* * *

Raven was eating as she listened to the crackling of the fire and the thunderstorm outside the Viking house she's staying at. She had taken off her cloak to let it dry, showing the beautiful clothes made of foregin fabric and metal pieces. The young sorceress felt pretty calm despite the shocking discovery in the woods, the storm might be really bad but it felt nice hearing it outside the Viking house. However, her mind quickly shifted to her dragon. Nevermore was probably terrified outside in the storm and taking shelter in the forest.

But her thoughts were interrupted when Hiccup came through the front door, soaking wet from being in the rain from the walking from the Great hall. He seemed to be in thoughts himself before noticing Raven in the room, jumping in surprise and the purple eyed girl giggled at the reaction.

"Sorry, I kinda forgot you were here." Hiccup replied sheepishly as he walked further inside, placing a second chair next to his new friend.

"Don't worry about it." Raven said with a smile.

"I-I like your outfit." Hiccup stammered slightly with slight blush on his pale cheeks. "I get it why you're having your cloak on all the time."

"Thank you." Raven replied. "Some friends of mine made these for me. To protect me from dragons if they attack."

"R-right, the dragons." Hiccup repeated a bit nervous. There was some quiet between them before the Viking broke the peace, "Raven. What do you know about Night Furies?"

Raven was slightly surprised over the sudden question, "Well, where I'm from, Night Furies aren't exactly the 'Unholy offspring of lightning and death itself'." The girl laughed slightly to Hiccup's shock. "To us, Night Furies are creatures of mystery and freedom. Dragons who master the night sky, blacking out the many stars as it fly pass. No one has seen one up close to actually know how it looks like but I know they're born to be in those skies." The auburn haired boy smiled a bit over the girl's passion as she talked about the dragon. "I've always been attracted to dragons my whole life. I guess I've always seen dragons are beautiful and majestic if you put it into perspective."

"Wow. I never thought that they were like that where you came from. I've always known Night Furies to be the most dangerous dragon under the raid but never takes any food and never misses."

"That's what happens when you don't know and consumed by hatred and burdened by your ancestors and villagers." Raven sighed in annoyance. "Because of that, this war will never end until either the last dragon is killed or making peace with them."

Hiccup looked at her in disbelief, "Making peace? What gave you that idea?!"

"It isn't as far fetched as it sounds like. We humans use aggression a lot as a means to deal with things we can neither control or understand. Doesn't that sound like deja vu?"

Hiccup gasped slightly at what she had just said and quickly understood what she meant. Soon enough the two went to bed without much conversation but left Hiccup with more questions. Not only about the Night Fury and its inability to fly, but about Raven as well. From her sudden appearance to her strange but beautiful clothing that seemed to be flexible and supposedly protective against dragons despite it having about four pieces of armor. Something about her made him feel like she was almost as different as him, if not more. Hiccup didn't know but he couldn't help trying to make a great friend with her. He has to think about how to actually talk to her without being so nervous, after all, he hasn't really talked to a girl before except Astrid, who's more into physical approach than talking. That'll be a challenge in itself.


	3. Dragonborns

Elsewhere, far away from Berk was a fleet of ships locked in a search for the Dragons' Nest and on the leading ship of the search was Stoick the Vast, whose eyes were filled with determination.

"I can almost smell them. They're within reach. Steady the ships." He said in a low voice as the ships started to move inside a fog. "Head towards the fog."

However a few seconds after they moved in the fog, screams and shouts were heard as the dragons found them!

* * *

Meanwhile, The next day on Berk. Hiccup was back in training that morning but the arena now made to look like a maze for the candidates participating. But to both Gobber and Raven's annoyance as the watched the six teens running away from a blue Deadly Nadder, Hiccup keeps asking the one-legged, one-armed Viking about the topic of Night Furies like he had to Raven the night before.

"So," Hiccup called out to Gobber when he spotted the smith, "I noticed the book didn't have anything on Night Furies. Is there another book I could read, or a sequel, or maybe a Night Fury pamphlet-" Before he could finish, the Deadly Nadder sent a blast of magnesium fire that hit Hiccup's axe, leaving just the handle of the axe left and a startled Hiccup.

"Focus, Hiccup!" Gobber called out. "You're not even trying!" Hiccup quickly tries to decide on with way to go as the Nadder ran towards him, quickly running the right path for his life. "Today is about attack!" The Nadder jumped onto the walls inside as it searched for the teens in the maze. "Nadders are quick and light on their feet, you have to be quicker and lighter."

"AAAAAH! I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" Fishlegs yelled as he narrowly avoided Nadder spikes, thanks to the shield he was carrying.

Gobber ignored that and continued "Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. You can use it to your advantage if you can find it, hide in it, and strike!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut tried to follow that advice when they came face to face with the blue Nadder. Unfortunately that was not working well for Ruffnut.

"Ugh! Do you ever bathe?"

"Hey, this is my blind spot! If you don't like find your own blind spot!" Tuffnut said, shoving his sister.

"How about I give you one!" She immediately knocked her helmet against his and tried to shove him off balance with her forehead.

However their argument was cut off as the Nadder, who now knew they were there and prepared their fire breath at them! They ran away, just managing to avoid the fire blast.

"Blind spot, yes," Gobber said, sounding approving, "Deaf spot-" he frowned "-not so much." Then he snickered mischievously as Hiccup dashed through the maze, spotting the spectators watching.

"So, how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" Hiccup asked him, pausing for a second. Raven groaned in annoyance, tired of him asking so many questions about a dragon whose extremely rare to see nowadays.

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale, now GO!" Gobber cried in exasperation as the Nadder appeared again, shooting a blast of fire at Hiccup that he just managed to escape from.

"He'll actually get himself killed today if he doesn't stop with his questions already." Raven moaned desperation.

"Hiccup? Esch, he's always been like that." Gobber replied, having heard her. "You're the lass with Hiccup yesterday. Raven, right?"

"Yeah. That's me." The hooded girl answered him, facing Gobber properly.

"Do you mind looking after the lad for me?" Gobber asked loud enough for only the two of them to hear. "He doesn't have any friends and not many care for him. Of course it was a shock to see yah with him, with his status as Hiccup The Useless, but it would do him good if he had at least one friend by his side when he needs it. Yah must have done something to get his interest." Raven blushed slightly at the sentence.

"He helped me when we first met." Raven replied honestly. "While others would instantly interrogate me for being here, Hiccup was so kind to me and didn't ask me where I was from nor why I came here. I guess we just had a lot in common. I just want to repay the favor, I don't think I made that big of an impression."

"Well, you did something." Gobber chuckled. "I've never seen him that happy since he was a wee babe. And that's saying something. All you usually get from Hiccup are frowns and his sarcastic comments, but he's talented. I can tell you that, most of the time, I don't know what's going on in his head."

"I didn't realize…"

"You've only known each other for two days, lass. It takes a little while to understand Hiccup and I know he deserves a friend like you. You treat him like your equal instead of teasing him because of his appearance or reputation. I can't be the only one he can hold an actual conversation with or be there when he needs to. That's why I ask this favor out of you." Raven's eyes widened in realization before she moved her hood slightly to allow Gobber to see her face completely, shocking him in the process because of her appearance.

"I promise. I'll take care of him, and mark my word for it. Gobber the Belch." The Berkian chuckled at her.

"Ah like yah, lass!" Raven giggles slightly at this as she hides her face again.

Hiccup notices this slightly in confusion as he ran by before asking more questions about Night Furies. He needed to know as much as possible but the words Raven had told him last night was still lingering in his mind, how could their perspective of things be so different from each other. Was she hiding something? Hiccup haven't known her for long but she was possibly his only friend and could understand him in other ways than one, they had some sort of connection but what? His thoughts were interrupted as he ran away from the Nadder once again when the whole group ran past him, the Nadder tipping some of the wooden walls as it was chasing Astrid. Hiccup didn't have time to dodge as he fell to the stone floor, Astrid's axe stuck in his wooden shield and the Viking girl tangled with him. Astrid was staring at him with a disgusted and poisonous look as she tried to untangle herself from the heir. The twins laughing at the scene to Hiccup's dismay.

"Love on the battlefield." Tuffnut said while snickering.

"She can do better," His twin replied with a grin.

Seeing as the Nadder recovering and Astrid finally managing to untangle herself, quickly tried to get her axe out from the shield to no use and pried the shield off Hiccup's arm in time to smack it in the Nadder's head hard. The Nadder shook its head before walking away. Astrid was breathing hard with both uncertainty and superiority.

"Good job, Astrid!" Gobber cheered, as he walked in to herd the dragon back to its cage. Raven standing by the entrance with a solemn look, worried about her friend on the ground.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?!" Astrid yelled at Hiccup, who was curled up still on the ground. "Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out whose side you're on." With that, she left with the other teens and left Hiccup on the ground. After they left, the small Viking picked himself up before noticing the sad look on Raven's shadowed face and walked over to her.

"You okay?" The hooded girl asked worried. Hiccup looked down on the ground, feeling like he had embarrassed himself with what happened.

"I just… need to be alone for a while." Hiccup replied.

"But-!"

"Raven, please." Hiccup cut her off before walking away, thinking about what she had said the night before, "_To us, Night Furies are creatures of mystery and freedom. Dragons who master the night sky, blacking out the many stars as it fly pass. No one has seen one up close to actually know how it looks like but I know they're born to be in those skies." 'I need to know more about that dragon. Maybe, what Raven said had some truth after all? I just have to earn its trust if I want to know the truth.'_

Hiccup quickly sneaked into the armory, snatching a shield for protection before getting a fish from the storehouse. All that was left to do was to go to the cove and see if the dragon rather eat the fish than him to prove that dragons maybe aren't as everyone had said they are.

* * *

Raven arrived to the cove moments later, noticing the shield stuck in between the rock walls. The young sorceress had spent most of the day looking for Nevermore, wondering where the purple dragon was at. She wanted to know if her dragon was okay after the last two days apart from each other, Raven wanted to make sure that the Vikings hadn't found her since Nevermore was a unique dragon this far from their home. However, once Raven entered the beautiful cove, she met the sight of Hiccup trying to interact with a black scaled dragon at the back of the small place.

Her curiosity took over her, Raven hid slightly behind a rock as she observed Hiccup and the Night Fury interact with each other, subconsciously taking off her cloak as it hung over her arm.

Hiccup have had his curiosity taken over him as he was determined to touch the Night Fury but after being vaunt when it was trying to sleep on the ground, he walked away and sat down on a small stone nearby and tried to think of a way to interact with the dragon. After a while, the small Viking took up a stick nearby and started drawing the Night Fury's head. As he drew, a big shadow came over him and Hiccup tried not to look up as he continued drawing but it wasn't long before the black dragon walked away and Hiccup heard a tree getting snapped off.

Raven walked out of her hiding spot in fascination of what she was seeing and Hiccup looked at the Night Fury with amazement. The dragon used the small tree to draw on the ground around Hiccup, the Night Fury stopped slightly look at the human before continuing with his drawing while smacking Hiccup with the branches at one point. The Night Fury nodded with pride at the swirly portrait of the human. Hiccup stood up to inspect the drawing but accidentally stepped on one of the lines, causing the Night Fury to growl at him but as soon as he lifted his foot up, the Night Fury purred like cat. Being slightly curious, Hiccup stepped on the line a few more times and got the same reaction every time until he walked over the line, gaining an even louder purr from it. Smiling at it, Hiccup struggled to navigate his feet in between the lines without breaking eye contact with the ground. Hiccup suddenly hit his back on a big mass and felt warm air on his head. He looked up to see that he was right by the Night Fury, who was looking at him, and reached up his hand to touch the dragon but it growled slightly. With only one attempt left, Hiccup stretched out his hand, closing his eyes and turned his head away. He trusted the Night Fury not to eat him, hopefully. Then he felt something wet and scaley in his head and breathed out before looking at the black dragon in amazement before it moved its head away.

The Night Fury then sniffed in the air and started growling at something behind Hiccup, he turned around to see Raven standing a few meters away from them and he instantly panicked. How long had she been here? How much did she see?

"R-R-Raven?!" Hiccup exclaimed in shock and fear as the strange girl took a few more slow steps towards them. "I-I can ex-explain…"

"He's beautiful…" Raven breathed out in amazement as she slowly placed her cloak on the ground, seemingly unfazed by the Night Fury's growling much to Hiccup's shock. "Easy there, boy. Easy." Raven said in a calm tone as she slowly side stepped to the dragon with her hands out. The Night Fury slowly calmed down at this in confusion. "I'm not here to hurt you. Smell carefully at me." The dragon did just that before tilting his head in even more confusion. "You can smell her. Can't you?"

"Wow." Hiccup let out in amazement at the girl. Not only did she seem unfazed that the Night Fury would attack her at any moment but also managed to calm it down in just a few seconds.

"I'm a friend, just like Hiccup." Raven got down on one knee with one hand up in the same way as Hiccup did earlier and the Night Fury pressed his snout in her hand, causing the young sorceress to smile even bigger. "There we go!" Raven giggled as she started to scratch the Night Fury's hide a bit as she inspected the dragon's appearance. "You're such a beautiful dragon. The stories were true about you." That's when the purple eyed girl noticed his missing tail fin. "Poor thing. You won't be able to fly anymore without your tail." Hiccup shook his head to stop staring at her.

"You knew how to gain its trust from the start, didn't you?" Hiccup asked and Raven looked at him in shame.

"Yes, I do. However, it's a _he_. Dragons doesn't like to be called like they're objects or beasts. They have feelings too, you know." Raven replied as the Night Fury walked over to the Viking's side. "And he seems to be very fond of you now that you've gained his trust. A friend of mine is very kind to any type of creature, even dragons. She taught me some good things about animals and beasts being misunderstood."

"You managed to calm the Night Fury down so fast when I spent almost the whole afternoon trying to gain his trust but you did it in seconds. You knew exactly how to handle a dragon without force to tame it, where did you learn all of that?"

Raven started to become very nervous and started to consider if she really should tell him about Nevermore. After some time of slight silence, a cheerful growl was heard in the cove and Raven recognized it instantly. Out of the big tree in the cove, came Nevermore walking out and when the black haired girl saw the medium sized dragon come to them.

"What kind of dragon is that?" Hiccup wondered.

"Nevermore!" Raven exclaimed in happiness as she ran over to her dragon, who started to lick her owner in happiness before they hugged each other, finally reunited again. "I'm so glad you're okay, girl. I got so worried about you." Nevermore purred in delight as her owner scratched her skin before turning. "I owe you a real explanation, don't I?"

"Yeah, you do. What's going on here?" Hiccup asked really confused over the whole situation.

"Well… I'm a dragon rider from outside the archipelago and this sweetheart here is Nevermore, my closest friend. I ran away from home on top of Nevermore and we happened to land here before I was out of resources to continue."

"Okay, but how can you ride her? Isn't Nevermore too small to carry a person." Raven giggled as she stood up and glanced at the dragon.

"Show him your little talent, girl." Nevermore chirped in agreement. She shone a light blue with misty swirls around her as she quickly changed her size into her full grown self with her reins and saddle on. The dragon rider could only laugh at Hiccup's shocked with his mouth wide opened and the Night Fury chuckled himself at the small human's reaction to Nevermore's unique gift.

"This isn't logically possible!"

"For magical dragons it is. Nevermore's a Avalonian Mythtail, a species of magical dragons that all have their own unique talents besides breathing out fire and her talent is changing her own size to any she wants to have at any time." By that time, the Night Fury and Nevermore started to play together around the cove as she turned into the size of a cat and started flying around, doing a game of tag with each other. "They only live on my island though and usually don't leave their home territory under any circumstances."

The two sat down on the ground to talk now that Hiccup had calmed down after the many surprises, "Now I get it why you're so drawn to dragons, you own one yourself."

"Yeah, now you know one of my secrets after I accidentally saw yours."

"So, you won't tell my village about this?" Raven shook her head immediately.

"Of course not! I would endanger not only my dragon but also the only species that harborns the element of night magic within them that are almost gone."

"Night magic? Nothing you say makes since." Raven sighed in guilt as she uncomfortably rubbed her arm.

"Hiccup. I'm really different from other people because of the things I was born with." Raven summoned a purple flame in her hand and Hiccup gasped quietly as he saw the girl's sad face. This explained everything to him why Raven was so secretive and mysterious to him, she was able to use magic but he didn't think she was witch like many had told him about those who can perform magic. "I was born with dark magic, thanks to my mom. But I have little control over it, so when I use it to do good things, it'll only end badly."

"I know how it feels." Raven arched an eyebrow at this. "I always wanted to become a real Viking to prove to everyone I can be one of them. I mean look at me. I'm far from being one, so I try making up for it with my inventions but none of them seem to work except the one that shot the Night Fury down three days ago. All they are good for is destroying the village more than the dragons more times than I can count. They call me Hiccup the Useless because of that." Hiccup chuckled a bit as Raven looked at him sympathy. "I'm just glad they haven't seen my birthmark."

"Birthmark?" The Viking outcast nodded.

"Yeah, I have this strange, black birthmark on my arm as long as I can remember." Raven suddenly took his left arm unexpectedly.

"Let me see it!" The multi colored haired girl rolled down his sleeve to see the Night Fury like mark near his wrist and strokes it gently. "I'm not… the only one…"

"Wait, you have one too?" Raven quickly nodded as she let go and took off her bracelet, showing him her own birthmark.

"Legends say that those born with marks like these have a strong connection to dragons of any one race, having the soul and blood as the dragons. They were known as Dragonborns and had made their own tribe hundreds of years ago but suddenly vanished. I don't know much other than that but I always thought I was alone as a Dragonborn and now that I know I'm not alone anymore, makes me happy."

Hiccup smiled at the mention of not being alone, "Wow. That makes you a Dragonborn of the Avalonian Mythtail." His smile disappeared when he realised something and started to feel a bit guilty over his actions. "And I'm a Dragonborn of the Night Furies, which I shot down." Raven placed a hand on his shoulder as he looked at the ground.

"Hey. At least you've learnt of your mistake and you've earned his forgiveness, now it's just to get to know your new friend." Hiccup looked up at her in disbelief. "I can teach you how I bonded with Nevermore and that way, you two get to know each other. You've already created a bond with each other."

"I-I'll try. Everything is just overwhelming."

Suddenly, both the Night Fury and Nevermore crashed into them, causing the two young teens to land on top of each other. When they realized their positions, they both blushed as they scrambled away from each other before laughing at the awkward moment with the dragons making their own laugh over what happened. They saw that it was almost night time when they finally stopped laughing, realizing that they had spent almost the whole afternoon at the cove.

"We should go back. Gobber has a campfire tonight that I need to be on." Hiccup explained as he stood up. Raven nodded as she followed suit and went to pick up her cloak to put it on before turning to the dragon.

"Look after Nevermore for me, okay." Raven told the Night Fury. "We'll be back soon." The black dragon nodded in agreement before they left the two dragons at the cove.

* * *

"..and with one twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole."

The class was listening to Gobber's story as he had gathered the teens around a campfire by one of the catapults, except Hiccup. After he and Raven got back from the forest, the multi colored haired girl got back to his house as she was sure that Hiccup needed to take everything in and that was what he was doing as he listened to Gobber's story and paid no mind as he cooked his fish on a stick.

"And I saw the look on his face: I was delicious!" Gobber said, sounding proud of how he tasted. "He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month later before another one took my leg." All teens, except Hiccup, gasped as he stuck out his right leg, which was replaced by the wooden pegleg.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing its heart or something." Fishlegs said eagerly which made everyone stare at him like he was insane.

"Ooh," Snotlout fumed, staring at his chicken with a murderous gaze. "I swear I am so ANGRY right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot! I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight…" He pointed viciously at his face. "With my _face_!" Gobber shook his head at this.

"It's the wings and tails you really want." The blacksmith said as he broke off a chicken wing from his chicken. "If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

Hiccup looked up in realization at this. The Night Fury was missing a tailfin and Raven had even pointed out that the dragon couldn't fly anymore. He needed to do something, especially if he truly is the Dragonborn of the Night Furies. He sneaked off as the group continued to talk but heard someone behind him for a second, however, he didn't pay attention to who it was as Hiccup quickly walked down the wooden steps. He needed to get Raven and go to the forge. Hiccup ran as fast as he could to his house and opened the door, where his friend was reading a book before he came.

"What's wrong, Hiccup?" Raven asked worried at the serious look on his face.

"I know how to fix Toothless's tail." Hiccup replied as he gestured for Raven to follow him. The sorceress quickly followed him without her cloak as it was quite dark outside and they got to Hiccup's room in the forge.

"Hiccup. What's going on?" Raven asked confused as she looked around the small room of sketches and contraptions.

"It's because of me that Toothless lost his tailfin, because I tried to be something I'm not." Hiccup explained as he opened his journal on the desk onto the page with the sketch of the Night Fury. "'A downed dragon is a dead dragon'. Toothless won't survive on his own in that cove if he can't fly."

"Toothless?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Night Fury's name. It just fit because of two things." Hiccup replied with a small smile. "One: That was the first thing I said to him face to face. Second: He has retractable teeth."

"That's reasonable." The dragon rider replied as she got to the Viking's side. "So, what's the plan on getting Toothless back in the sky? I can't get it back with my magic."

"I'm planning on making a prosthetic as replacement to the one he lost," Hiccup took a coal pencil and drew back the left tail fin on the sketch, "I kinda know his measurements after you observed him. After spending the afternoon with you guys, made me realize that dragons might be misunderstood and I want to know the truth about them. Just like you did."

"If you want my help, then I'm at your disposal." Hiccup smiled bigger this time.

"I know we haven't known each other for long but… you've been so kind to me in these past few days than my own dad in the fifthteen years of my life! Thank you, it's great to actually have a friend for once."

"You don't have to thank me. I just know that you 'don't judge a book by its cover'." The two chuckled at the statement which had been so true under these past few days together. "Besides, I know how it is to be an outcast and having a strained relationship with a parent." Hiccup nodded at this, feeling as their relationship had gotten stronger after just this afternoon. They had revealed their secrets to each other and such similar lives that it's hard to believe they were from two different worlds. "Ready when you are. What do you want me to do?"

"Do you know how to work with leather?"

"No, but I'm a fast learner."

"Alright. Let's get this started."

The two Dragonborns quickly got to work as they spent the entire night making the tail fin prosthetic for Toothless after sketching it and Hiccup's intelect. When sunrise started to come, they were finally finished with it but since they needed rest from spending the entire night to create it and Hiccup didn't have any dragon training during the day. They walked back to the house to rest and the next day, they would see if it works.


End file.
